


Day 2: Naked Kisses

by AngelaLives



Series: 8 NSFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assisted Masturbation, Banter, Gay, M/M, Nudity, Wet Dream, i guess thats not really masturbation, theyre going to meet friends but it's a double date really, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: Ivan wakes Alfred with a kiss, the usual banter from these two follow.





	

Ivan leaned against the closet door frame, ignoring how it cut into his shoulder in favor of the view. Alfred had yet to dress for the day, and was still laying in bed, naked as the day he was born. Not that Ivan was complaining, as the American seemed to be having very pleasant dreams.

When the taller man had gone out for his run shortly after dawn, he had expected his boyfriend to at least have showered. Ivan, just out of the shower, grimaced as he looked at the sheets that would need changing, if not cleaning. He walked over to perch on the bed, to watch Alfred more closely. He very much appreciated the tan man’s muscles flexing and relaxing as he moaned out sleepily, groaning at his dreams.

Although this was a very pleasant sight, they had a lunch reservation that Ivan wasn’t keen on missing.

As Alfred let out a soft “Ivan,” the said man reached down, pressing a gentle kiss to the sleeping man’s lips. He felt the blond man let out a groan as he came onto the sheets, deepening the kiss, his eyes fluttering open. The blond then gasped, pushing Ivan away instinctively before letting out a barking laugh once he got his senses.

“Sleep well?” Ivan asked, smirking. Alfred smiled coyly, propping himself up on an elbow, fishing for his glasses on the bedside table.

“I was having this horrible dream,” he said, putting on his glasses before batting his eyes at the Russian from behind them. “But you woke me up before anything _really_ bad could happen.”

Ivan chuckled a this and stood, leaving room to dress as he heard the tan man’s shouts of surprise when he discovered his emissions. As he dressed he was blessed with the American’s complaining and finally, the sounds of him in their bathroom, starting a shower.

“That wasn’t cool, by the way,” the blond said, sticking his hand under the water to test the warmth. “You could have just like, woken me up to run with you.”

“Hm? Wanting to shower together?” Ivan murmured into Alfred’s ear, pressing himself half-dressed to the naked back of his lover. “Even after last night and this morning?”

“I- I didn’t- ugh,” the blond groaned in frustration. “I meant about working out, Ivan,” he stuttered out, his ears tinged red.

“Is that so?” the Russian teased, nuzzling the blond’s throat.

“Well, you certainly don’t want me getting soft around my middle again, do you? Ugh, you remember Iggy wouldn’t leave me alone about that for weeks AFTER I lost the weight.”

Ivan traced his hands forward around his boyfriend’s waist to rest his pale palms on the tan stomach. He noticed that Alfred had a point, the abdominal muscles that were normally toned were not as such, but the Russian preferred the warm heat of the American, a warmth that the blond tended to not hold when he was a muscled Adonis, but when he was rounder.

“Your choice,” he hummed out, “but I do love when there is more of you to love.”

Alfred gently removed Ivan’s hands but turned his head to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, slowly pulling away to step into the shower.

“Well, we do have a lunch date with friends, and we don’t want to be late.”

Ivan smiled and nodded, thinking it funny that the American was suddenly worrying about punctuality, but leaving him to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> my beta jesh is an angel, a blessing to this earth. also she lost her grace oops  
>  **thank you for reading! feedback welcome!**


End file.
